1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel element for liquid fuel cell as well as to a liquid fuel cell which employs the fuel element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to a conventional fuel cell employing a liquid fuel such as methanol, a fuel tank is provided and the fuel is supplied from the fuel tank to the cell body by a pump or the like, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 44777.1973. However, the pump and other auxiliary devices make it difficult to realize the fuel cell in a compact size in reduced weight. That is, the conventional fuel cell is not suited for being transported. Further, a serious problem arises with regard to preventing the leakage of liquid when the fuel cell is constructed in a portable design. In particular, complete air-tight construction is required when a reactive reagent is to be employed such as methanol or formalin, presenting a great problem from the standpoint of design and manufacture. Moreover, cumbersome operation is required to replenish the fuel. Therefore, the conventional fuel cell is not suited for use as a portable power source for ordinary people.